pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ojciec złota rączka
Plik:Ojciec złota rączka.ogg Mój stary to hardy majsterkowicz-amator hehe złota rączka, tylko, że bez złota bo ma dwie lewe łapy więc jedynie kupuje nałogowo różne męskie sprzęty typu wiertarki, kosiarki itd. Oczywiście nigdy nie czyta instrukcji bo wie lepiej więc połowę sprzętów rozpierdala pierwszego dnia jak wtedy gdy kupił piłę łańcuchową żeby ściąć jedno drzewko za domem i oczywiście jej nie nasmarował więc po pół godzinie cięcia piła spalona mocno xD Kiedyś też się zajarał na kosiarkę-traktorek, taką na której się jeździ ale, że ogródek mamy z 50m2 to postanowił, że się na nią złoży ze swoim bratem a moim wujkiem, co ma dom 500 metrów od nas i będą na zmianę jeździli żeby nie stała w garażu ta kosiara. Tak im się obydwu spodobało, że codziennie kurwa kosili i codziennie jeden drugiemu ją zawoził do domu więc po tygodniu już wszyscy na osiedlu mieli bekę, że mój stary ze szwagrem to patrol obywatelski bo zapierdalali w tą i z powrotem po ulicach na kosiarce, często jeszcze w samych slipach i z browarem w łapie. Potem oczywiście się zaczął ból dupy, kto więcej jeździ, kto powinien tankować itd. i zaczęli sobie kosiarkę podpierdalać, a w pewnym momencie doszło do tego, że mój ojciec na złość wujkowi jeździł kosić jakieś kurwa losowe łąki i pola, żeby tylko kosiarkę zająć. No i zresztą u nas w ogródku już nie było co kosić bo rozjeździł wszystko do gołej ziemi. Aż zabawa się skończyła tak, że raz jak kosił na jakichś bezdrożach to wjechał w bagno i kosiarkę wciągnęło tak, że tylko czubek fotela wystawał i stary z jakimiś januszami próbowali wyciągać ją linami i kijami (oczywiście też się przy tym powpierdalali w bagno) ale się nie udało a normalna laweta z wyciągarką tam nie mogła wjechać bo to był środek pola, bez żadnej drogi, a za specjalistyczny podnośnik do takich akcji chcieli więcej niż warta była kosiarka, więc została tam już na zawsze. Potem wujek z ojcem nie gadali chyba przez pół roku. A mój stary oczywiście nie mógł pojąć, że to on spierdolił sprawę tylko zaczął sobie i nam wkręcać, że wujek opon nie dopompował i przez to on nie mógł wyjechać normalnie z bagna xD Kiedyś też mieliśmy zwykłą kosiarkę to ojciec stwierdził, że będzie ją hehe konserwował. Rozkręcił, popsikał WD40, złożył, zostało mu over 9000 części xD ale chuj, kosi. No i widocznie nie dokręcił dobrze ostrza bo nagle jak wypierdoliło w powietrze, no kurwa jak latające noże ninja czy jakiejś Xeny wojowniczej księżniczki, to ojcu mało co nóg nie ucięło, poleciało do sąsiada i wbiło mu się w elewację pod samym dachem xD Jak w domu coś się rozpierdoli to też oczywiście stary się za to zabiera bo nie da się hehe oszukać fachowcowi xD więc wszystko zostaje rozpierdolone jak było bo ojciec nigdy nie może sobie z tym poradzić. Potem jak ojciec jest w pracy to z matką dzwonimy po normalnego np. elektryka żeby zrobił i ojciec potrafi po miesiącu zobaczyć, że np. kontakt, który naprawiał działa i wtedy jest przekonany, że to on naprawił xD Z kontaktami była jeszcze dobra inba bo ojciec znalazł w piwnicy jakiś stary śrubokręt i był przekonany, że to na pewno jest taki próbnik czy w gniazdku jest napięcie i przy mnie go wpakował do kontaktu i jak sie okazało, to jednak był zwykły śrubokręt bo ojciec odleciał z metr do tyłu xD ale twardo mi wkręcał, że tak to właśnie działa i żeby mi udowodnić, że ma rację to chodził po całym domu i to wpychał do kontaktów pomimo, że prąd go cały czas raził xD Pamiętam też jak kupił tą słynna myjkę ciśnieniową Karczera i pierwsze co zrobił to zaczął nią myć swój samochód i to na najwyższym ciśnieniu bo im mocniej tym lepiej najlepiej c'nie xD i lakier mu wszędzie poodłaził. Z opcji wodnych to jeszcze była opcja jak zamontował w ogródku automatyczny system podlewania i go ustawił tak, że miał się o 7 rano włączać na pół godziny a potem wyłączać, ale coś spierdolił bo włączył się następnego dnia popołudniu akurat jak w ogródku siedziało z 10 osób bo moja matka miała urodziny i zjechała się rodzina. No i kurwa wszystkich ochlapało, wszystko na stole mokre i impreza tak bardzo rozjebana. Jeszcze żeby ratować sytuację to mój stary się rzucił z gołymi rękami na tą podlewaczkę a mi kazał biec do piwnicy odciąć wodę ale nie mogłem znaleźć zaworu więc z 5 minut leżał w białej koszuli w błocie i próbował rękami zatamować wodę, co było tym trudniejsze, że leciała z dwóch stron podlewaczki, która się w dodatku kręciła i co chwila ojciec przez to dostawał wodą po mordzie xD Kategoria:Pasta